


Pressure

by StarRoseColors



Series: Together AU [3]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: After Episode 6, Alternate Universe, Healthy Relationships, M/M, MK's feeling the pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: MK's feeling the pressure of a duty that will only get him killed. The worst part of it is hiding it from Red.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: Together AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Pressure

“I can’t believe they expected racers to get it was a metaphor! I mean, honestly…”

Red Son paced the living room, ranting and growling about the race, due to the rerun playing across their tv. MK nodded, making the occasional “Uh huh.” He was curled up on the couch, staring at his hands. The redhead stopped when he finally noticed his partner’s morose state.

“Hey…I’m not bothering you, am I?”

MK looked up sharply. “No! No, you’re right, you should’ve won.” 

Red blinked before kneeling on the carpet. He gripped his partner’s hands, rubbing soothing circles into his flesh. “We agreed that you need to tell me when you’re upset, remember?” MK looked away. “C’mon. Something’s eating at you.”

He sighed. “You were right. They had a secret base at that fish guy’s place.”

Red and MK had guessed that the Monkey King crew had some sort of secret base in the city. After some careful stalking of all the crew, they had narrowed it down to Sandy’s place- a fact that Red had pointed out to his parents repeatedly, only to be brushed off. The yearly race, excluding the desire to get the peaches, provided a reasonable distraction to check it out.

It was a distraction MK had been taking advantage of…

“I didn’t get in to see if they had any artifacts- Sun Wukong showed up before I could.”

Red’s hair flared a little bit in alarm. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” He was still upset about the time Wukong had broken MK’s nose. To be fair, it had been an accident, since he had been aiming for Red.

The lie spilled easily. “No, he didn’t. We saw the news about Mei’s bike and he ran off to help her.”

He had actually hurt MK, but not in the way Red was thinking.

_“Look, we both know-”  
_

_“I told you already. No.”  
_

_“Please-”  
_

_“Look, I’m_ working _on it. My way. Bearing that staff is going to bring me nothing but trouble.”_

_“…just think about it?”  
_

_“…Fine.”  
_

_“You’re a good kid, MK. And I think you’re the best choice for my successor.”_


End file.
